Knight of the Kinshra "Killer Viper" Sebastian
The beginning. "Father, may I play outside?" Asked a young Sebastian. "If you do not want to learn courtesy and ushering through the family courts I don't see why not, you are my son after all." Answered his father Dariusz, the Gorilla Slayer. His family were part of a Counts fief. Sebastians Grandfather was a landed knight during an old war that settled a rivalry between a Duke and an Earl. Over time it eschewed to creating this Count. Count Ramade. Count Ramade (Rambo+Blade{the vampire hunter}) was a Guild Leader of Alchemy. With swords being smelted and refined into further weapons a Guild was created to configure what else could be forged- Count Ramade in fact had a duelist challenge him to open combat. Count Ramade ended up severing the mans arm off. It placed him into a esteemed place of denizenry after that because it didn't corrupt him to challenge the Duke. None the less though Duke became jealous of there being a new lord within his territory and didn't want to create it into a providence, hence the war with the Earl. So that Duke, Duke Hotgun ("Hot Wheels" & Yusuke Urameshi's "SPIRIT GUN"), incriminated himself by waging a siege upon the Counts fief by waves of gorillas. Sebastian's father was the first man to uphold slaying the invading gorillasa granite maul. After the death of Duke Hotgun to the war-scythe of one of Dariusz' elite the land became theirs and the Count still had his fief. As the years went by Sebastian believed in his own possibilities, so he didn't want to learn how to behave extra like his older sister Sylwia and his other female cousins; Olivia, Agatha and his second cousin once removed Magda. With his only male cousin (Victor) the brother to the two first cousins being to young Sebastian opted to learn the realm by being a Ranger. Of course with the predicament of the Count having to enforce taxes onto the people since the death of the Duke his mother Wioletta presented Sebastian a longsword on his 16th birthday. It was an iron longsword. She told him to train with it meritoriously. So he did, in and out of the woodlands surrounding the TownTown of Trump of Trump, and among other teenagers that were given longswords by their mother's too. It was apparently a custom of the Guild- with that understanding Sebastian decided to go to a city and hopefully join the guards there. It'd be a nice recluse while training his swordsmanship further, as well as a prominent experience to fulfill for the economy. With his goodbyes he left The Town of Trump with a backpack filled with vials, a knife, gloves, underwear, an extra set of clothing, a tinderbox, a candle lantern and some rations. Ontop of his backpack was a tied bedroll. Other than his basic clothing the longsword was sheathed to his left. While marching East towards the lands of Yanille and Ardourgne Sebastian came across hobgoblins. They didn't hesitate and attempted to seize him with their nets and spears, but valiantly Sebastian cut the first spear in three and pierced the first hobgoblin with his resounding second slash. Once removed there was no time to waste so he chopped off its head and made for one of the hobgoblins behind the beginners, for they were underestimating the mortal and were probably unprepared to defend themselves. With another chop in a whirling slash movement of his left arm he chopped off that hobgoblins head too, then he did an overhead swing onto the hobgoblin next. At that moment Sebastian decided to teach himself the art of reflex mimicry and let himself careen away from the other hobgoblins and return to the first hobgoblin in an arcing stride. It covered his blind spot completely and gave his dexterity a prize most willing to guile with; snake eyes. The hobgoblin was stupefied and the remaining hobgoblins chose to throw their spears. It was of no use, Sebastian just drove himself toward the hobgoblin in front and parried its spear to get in close to then elbow it in the face. That move made Sebastian face the others for a moments respite as he twirled his sword to get a good slash against that hobgoblin. Another thump to the ground. There were four left. They decided to throw their nets and rush with their spears- clearly it was a last effort. Sebastian decided to catch the first net and deflect the rest by standing still with the first net. He then tossed it back onto the leading hobgoblin. With a lunge to his right he beat the hobgoblins spear back to make a leap towards the third to the left. He kicked him back into somersaulting with noise, grabbed the spear closest to him and used its leverage to headbutt the hobgoblin as he then swished his sword-hand closer to the spear and gutted the hobgoblin. He used its dying vessel as a shield to block the last hobgoblin and then ripped out his sword to do the same to the other hobgoblin. The last one tried for a spear lunge but it was deflected and got its head gashed off by its nose. It fell to its knees reeling in agony. The last hobgoblin made a sprint to escape after it picked itself up. Sebastian quickly chopped the head off of the hobgoblin before him and ran after the runaway. He didn't need to get far as the last hobgoblin was trapped between a wolf pack... intruder, intruder. Sebastian braced himself incase the wolves would turn on him instead, but they were solely interested in the hobgoblin being torn apart. Sebastian managed to get away. Over the course of the next 4 days he made it through Hobgoblin platoons, Wolves and Ogres. Once he made it to Yanille he rented a room on the 2nd floor of the Dragon Inn. A Necromancer that had just finished their studies at the Magic Guild provided information to Sebastian about the what-abouts of the land of Gielinor. Sebastian tried to uphold neutrality as the Necromancer got obnoxious about the Kourend lands the ports were all merchanting with. It held a college town for all sort of Enchanters, especially Sword Mages. The cities of Ardougne, Burthrope, Varrock and Falador were all hiring guardsmen. As was Yanille, Haleberdsmen in fact. With the good news Sebastian left dandaciously towards the guards towers. Once in the presence of Colonel Raddick Sebastian requested to join the Guards of Yanille. Colonel Radick allowed him to join and sent him instantly to gain or even quell if possible the Ourania Alter to the North West of Yanille. The Necromancers have been divulging their time with Zamorakian Kinshra Hellraisers. They attempted to become Knight of the Kinshra but instead of returning to the Kinshra after their purge they resorted for solo-infamy. Others even joined their cause after they had been shunned by the Magic Guild. The guards had maps in the war-room of the land. The Ourania Altar happened to be on the otherside of the river. To get to the locations Sebastian had to traverse either through or around a great hedged gnome labyrinth, survive the battle of kzhard that was raging in the distance of the map- they were fighting the gnomes under the leadership of General Khazard an undead warlord scourging the fields. Or he could go the opposite direction and face the Ogres, Wolves and Hobgoblins possibly some more, the Ogre without a doubt. There was also a stronghold called "Castle Wars" where heroes and other sort of paladins and protectors faced off against one another capturing eachothers flags. Perhaps a guild had created it. He went that way. Once Yanille was behind him it was a steady march towards the West until he would know what else to do. March towards the Ourania Altar The sun was as hot as ever, seemed as if it hadn't rained in weeks but it did not but just three days ago. There wasn't any wind to Sebastian's march. After having passed the lake with no resistance he came across a narrow bridge further along. It took him duly to Castle Wars. Arising the steps to the grand doors he entered within. The place was bustling with Adventurer's and Warriors alike. "Greetings, Soldier! Will you partake in the capturing of the flag?" Brought up a Rune Knight. Sebastian had to turn him down and explain that he was only there to rehabilitate from the weathered trails. Once refreshed and jovial Sebastian left the establishment of Castle Wars and jogged North towards the Zamorakian Altar. Once within only his view of the location he climbed up a hill slowly to get an eagles eye view of the place. The location had Monks of Zamorak drinking wine below the altar's cliff. Just 3 or so. One Monk was at the top near the altar guarding a trapdoor to within. Sebastian clambered down and returned to Yanille where he informed the Colonel. "You'll be returning, Private Sebastian. Here is a maple shortbow - I want you to snipe the monk at the top and return here. If they're of any threat we'll just rally around them and bring them down to their knees. If they don't follow I'll have you and a contingent of soldiers take the place hostage on foot." The Colonel said. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. It shall be done." Said Sebastian. He prepared himself some bread and bits of cheese as well as some tomatoes after he was concentrating on the sharpness of the guards quarters fletching. The arrows were sharpened by mithril arrowheads, they would definitely defeat the monks. Once returned to the location Sebastian pulled an arrow up out of his left leg's arrow binding and fired on the top monk. The arrow quickly flew with lofty grace until it struck the monks chest. He yelped a bellow of disgust and was hit by a new arrow after that. Still not dead the monk on his knee scryed to look where the arrows were coming from - he saw Sebastian just as the third arrow striked his head. The monk had died instantly. The monks below had made it to his location and too were shot at by Sebastian. Only one got hit as the other two prepared a counter-attack. Sebastian held his ground uptop the hill and kept firing. He was close to no arrows now, and only ran back to Yanille because of the reinforcements that had come out of the trapdoor. A squad of Zamorakian Rangers fired towards his hill, a Zamorakian Mage tried to heal the dead monk and Zamorakian Warriors were sprinting down the path to pursue Sebastian's route. As Sebastian closed the doors behind him into Yanille Colonel Radick fired with his contingent of archers from the walls above on the Zamorak Warriors that made it this far. None were slain, they held a good defence with their shields and retreated. The Battle of Yanille They were hunted after by Colonel Radick, Sebastian, and a force of 40 soldiers. The battle was heavy, and many casualties had occured but when Colonel Radick regrouped with support from Ardougne the Zamorakian Warriors/Rangers and Mages were thwarted. But not defeated, it became known that the Wizards Guild in Yanille was in connotes with the Ouranian Altar. Colonel Radick was under surveillance and couldn't risk the realm of Gielinor, but when Sebastian had arrived it was the perfect time. Once Sebastian passed the ordeal of defending the realm from the Zamorakians he had heard word of their former Knighthood, the Kinshra, from a Sergeant. Deciding it was generally safe to continue his adventures he left Yanille's WatchGuard and headed North-East towards the Ranger's Guild. The Rangers steered Sebastian in the direction of the Kinshra Forces underground Taverly. After harrowly fighting off mountain wolves, musting through spirits, running passed Lesser Demons, poisonous Scorpions, killing a Chaos Dwarf and somersaulting through Hill Giants he made it to the Kinshra Forces. At first they were hostile, but once they got to know his understanding of wanting to join the Kinshra Forces they allowed him to see their current leader Lord Daquarius Rennard. After hearing his endeavors, strengths and aspirations the Lord allowed Sebastian into the ranks of his Black Knights, and became a Knight of the Kinshra. With better armor Sebastian left to return to the battle, with a company of 100 Knights of the Kinshra and Lord Daqaurius himself. Casulties were rising, the Wizards Guild had enchanted their doors - there was no option but to burn the city. The Rangers Guild got involved with their ballistas. Some of the Black Knights and soldiers of the Watch Guard managed to get grapples through windows and climbed up into the Guild while the rest of the command helped save the citizens of the city to escape. Once inside the fighting was subdued but not before several high ranking sorcerers teleported out with a collapsing-spell effect. The Knights of the Kinshra understood to shield the soldiers from the debris with their kiteshields. And were lead out by the front door, apparently it was just an outside enchantment. With Yanille being rebuilt a pact was made with the Kinshra in their efforts of valiance. With his duty fulfilled Sebastian decided to go on a rumor of a maiden trapped in a spire. Lord Daqaurius and his men named Sebastian "Killer Viper" from that moment on. Ending He inevitably reached his 99 Archery to a skill mastery of 120. (with or withnot gaining a 99 Constitution for his 2nd ninety-nine.) Category:Kinshra Category:Melee Category:Noble Category:Mercenaries Category:Knight Category:Rangers Category:Humans Category:Chivalric Order Category:Combat Category:Good Category:Military Category:Private Roleplay Category:User Profile Category:Religion Category:Male Category:Blog posts